Timeline of Events
Timeline of the History of Eru ' ' '-2500' Bronze Age Elven Civilization flourishes on Isle of Iln. Commercial civilization develops. ' ' '-1500' Rumors abound that, at this time, the Elves use magic to create Tree Ent robots. ' ' '-1000 '''Elven civilization comes to an end when the Isle of Iln sinks into the sea, rending the east and west continents violently apart and taking Elven magic with it. Sources of Elven magic may still exist. Elves, who used to live to be hundreds of years old, now have lifespans reduced to the same as the primitive Humans. ' ' '-900''' Awakening of the Mountain Dwarves from the stone. '-800 ' Alford is colonized by the Redguard Humans. Alford's original inhabitents, practitioners of Druidic magics, fade into obscurity.' ' '-700' Neo-Elven Empire is founded. Although it is never stated, a rediscovery of Elven magic is on the long term agenda. ' ' '-300 ' Neo-Elven Empire conquers what is now Alford, Harkland, and Gorreon, and expands farther into the Hinterlands. Encounter Hinterlands Dwarves. Peaceful commerce develops and Hinterlands Dwarves become vassals of the Elves. ' ' '-200' Elves narrowly fail to conquer Mountain Dwarf kingdom with the help of the Nordic humans. After Elves depart, Nordic clans band together under legendary hero Ealdwgifu long enough to halt Dwarven retaliation before splintering back into tribal feuds. ' ' '-1' Elves attempt to raise Isle of Iln from the depths of the sea. Experiment ends in disaster and Neo-Elven Empire is destroyed. Evidence indicates heavy loss of life. Elves who survive are doomed to wander as a diaspora. 200 'Grunwald Civilization of fair-skinned humans flourishes in northern De. ' ''' '''400 Rise of the Dwarves. Re-immerging from isolation, the Dwarves find that the Nordic tribes are in danger of being wiped out by starvation and sectarian violence. A deal is struck whereby Nordic chieftens agree to become vassals to Dwarven King, in exchange, they can send representatives to sit in Dwarven assembly. This agreement remains in effect. Establishes relations with Grunwald Humans. ' ' 600 Dwarves conquer all of old Elven lands in the east except Gorreon. Cultural exchange occurs between Mountain and Hinterlands Dwarves. 700 '''The Time of the Erdtrudtsch (Landslide) Grunwald Kingdom is destroyed by a sudden onslaught of undead known as the Geisel (Scourge). Refugees flee to Dwarven Kingdom and become loyal vassals at the Dwarven court. With it's destruction, a tribe of Elves who had lived within it's borders manage to repulse the onslaught and found the Principality of Tarquin, with an Elven royal family ruling over the people. In time, with the Undead threat dying down, the Tarquinians absorb the Human and Centaur tribes to the south, creating a heterogeneous state. ' ' '''800 Construction of Dwarven Imperial Highway Network is completed. These stone roads are still in use today. First recorded mention of the Pathfinder Society. ' ' 1100 Dwarven numbers have dwindled and they now hold only the Nordic clans. 1214 'The Great Return -' 'Among the Grunwald exiles, a new religion called the Ashen Sun is growing. Waving a new banner emblazoned with an image of the Primary Sun, preachers call for a pilgrimage of the Grunwald people back to their ancestral homelands. With the Dwarven King's blessing, the first pilgrims set out and arrive on the shores of northeastern De on the 3rd of September, 1214. In time, more pilgrims come and establish communities. The fledgling Order of Speerwald is rabidly peopled and in time finds itself bumping elbows with it's neighbor to the south, Tarquin. ' ''' '''1542 Last Holdout of Hinterlands Dwarves is stormed by Dark Elves. ' ' 1545 Alford and Harkland construct a wall between themselves and the Drow and Orcs to the east. 1553-1578 Seastrait Conflict, a low level cold war which eventually boils over into open hostility between the Tarquin-Alford Alliance and the Free Marches of Gorreon with it's allies, Speerwald and Harkland. Ends with the Treaty of Dur Vogrim, giving Tarquin and the Goreons equal trade rights to the western markets and clearly defines the territory demarcations between Speerwald and Tarquin as well as between Alford and Harkland. One unforeseen consequence of the war is the rise of the international Pathfinder Society to prominence. During the war, the Pathfinders swelled their coffers from mercenary work and maintained a stable currency in the face of Derryk Prescott's disastrous decision to debase the Alfordian currency which had a tremendous ripple effect on the economies of the other nations. ' ' 1620 Last of the Pathfinder Society is wiped out at the end of the Pathfinder Wars. ' ' 1681 On January 11th, King Holiac II of Alford commits suicide after a revolt by his Commanders led by Ellyn Avery. Ragnos dynasty is brought to an end and Alford is made a Republic. 1714 A small group of Templars from Gorreon are forced to take Asylum in the Republic of Alford after killing the son of Doge Suraci of Donetzi.